Color filters and the methods used to manufacture color filters are known. Color filter producing methods include techniques that deposit color filter material onto a prepatterned substrate. These techniques include, for example, vapor deposition, spin-coating, and thermal deposition (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,188, issued to Roberts et al., on Feb. 23, 1999).
Other methods of manufacturing color filters involve evaporating the color filter material, using heat or ion bombardment, and then depositing the evaporated color filter material onto a substrate using a condensation process or a chemical reaction. In these manufacturing processes, the color filter material must to be thermally stable or have a thermally stable precursor that generates the color filter material on the substrate (when a chemical reaction process is used). As is known in the art, these processes are not adapted to generate patterned layers of thermally unstable color filter materials.
Typically, color filters are formed as a continuous film or and array of pixels. They can include a single color material or multiple color materials (for example, combinations of red, green, and blue; or cyan, magenta, yellow, and black). When multiple color materials are used, the color filter is typically formed using pixels in a two dimensional array. Conventional color filter materials are typically composed of organic and organometallic pigments, semiconductors, ceramics, and combinations thereof.
Inkjet printing systems are commonly used to create high-resolution patterns on a substrate. In a typical inkjet printing system, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle towards a recording element or medium to produce an image on the medium.
When used to create a color filter, the ink composition, or recording liquid, ejected by the inkjet printing system comprises a color filter material, such as a dye or pigment or polymer, and a large amount of solvent, or carrier liquid. Typically, the solvent is made up of water, an organic material such as a monohydric alcohol, a polyhydric alcohol or mixtures thereof. The ink composition usually includes additives designed to preserve pixel integrity after the droplet is deposited on the recording element, or substrate, due to the high concentrations of solvents in conventional color filter ink formulations. Additive materials may include surfactants, humectants, biocides, rheology modifiers, sequestrants, pH adjusters, and penetrants, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,245,393 B1, issued to Thompson et al., on Jun. 12, 2001, discloses a method of making a multicolor display device. The device includes a transparent substrate and a fluorescent dye deposited in a dye layer on the substrate using inkjet printing. This method is disadvantaged because the ink compositions, which include the color filter material, have high solvent concentrations which enables the ejection of the ink composition using conventional inkjet printers. As such, processing steps devoted to the removal of the solvent(s) are required. Additionally, the color filter materials used will not always dissolve or solubilize in commonly available solvents. This can necessitate the use of exotic solvents that are environmentally harmful and/or expensive.
Other technologies that deposit a functional material onto a receiver using gaseous propellants are known. For example, Peeters et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,718, issued Sep. 12, 2000, discloses a print head for use in a marking apparatus in which a propellant gas is passed through a channel, the marking material is introduced controllably into the propellant stream to form a ballistic aerosol for propelling non-colloidal, solid or semi-solid particulate or a liquid, toward a receiver with sufficient kinetic energy to fuse the marking material to the receiver. There is a problem with this technology in that the marking material and propellant stream are two different entities and the propellant is used to impart kinetic energy to the marking material. When the marking material is added into the propellant stream in the channel, a non-colloidal ballistic aerosol is formed prior to exiting the print head. This non-colloidal ballistic aerosol, which is a combination of the marking material and the propellant, is not thermodynamically stable/metastable. As such, the marking material is prone to settling in the propellant stream which, in turn, can cause marking material agglomeration, leading to nozzle obstruction and poor control over marking material deposition.
Technologies that use supercritical fluid solvents to create thin films are also known. For example, R. D. Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,227, issued Mar. 29, 1988, discloses a method of depositing solid films or creating fine powders through the dissolution of a solid material into a supercritical fluid solution and then rapidly expanding the solution to create particles of the marking material in the form of fine powders or long thin fibers, which may be used to make films. There is a problem with this method in that the free-jet expansion of the supercritical fluid solution results in a non-collimated/defocused spray that cannot be used to create high resolution patterns on a receiver. Further, defocusing leads to losses of the marking material.